<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping the Faith by orpheous87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868417">Keeping the Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87'>orpheous87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Redeemed Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is an Auror-in-training, partnered with Harry who is his mentor. To be promoted to fully-fledged Auror, Draco needs to pass an interview. Harry will be there for him no matter what happens. </p>
<p>Written for the prompt: Write about Harry and Draco working in the same field and one of them either wanting a promotion that he doesn't receive or receiving a promotion that he didn't desire.</p>
<p>This is unbetaed and any mistakes are all my own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping the Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was sitting in the Ministry canteen, tucking into a plateful of ham and eggs when somebody dropped heavily into the chair opposite him. Blinking, he looked up in surprise. “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“I’ve got that interview this afternoon, haven’t I?” Draco replied, pushing his hands into his hair and leaving it uncharacteristically ruffled. “Do you have any idea how nervewracking it is?” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I’d forgotten,” Harry said apologetically. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. You’ve been performing well, I’ve seen you in training.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted. “Training isn’t exactly the same as actually being out in the field though, is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s the best preparation you can have,” Harry said, cutting into his egg. “You know your stuff.” </p>
<p>Draco made a noise that conveyed his feelings perfectly. </p>
<p>“When you’ve finished your interview, I’ll be in the office,” Harry said. “Come and find me.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded, before looking at his watch. “I’d better go. See you later.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>“Well? How did it go?” Harry asked, looking up as Draco came into their shared office. Although Draco was still only an Auror-in-training, he’d been paired with Harry as a mentor, and to everyone’s surprise, they’d formed a formidable partnership.<p>“I caught the interviewer with a stinging hex by accident,” Draco sighed as he sat down. “But other than that, I don’t think it went too badly. I just have to wait and see. Hopefully, I’ll be your proper partner soon, rather than the ex-Death Eater that you have to babysit.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be daft,” Harry said with a frown. “I’m not babysitting you. You’re my partner, whether you’re still in training or not.” </p>
<p>Draco gave him a small smile. “Thank you. I’m glad you have faith in me at any rate.” </p>
<p>“Any time,” Harry said with a grin. “Now get over here and give me your opinion on this case. I’m not sure if I’m missing something.” </p>
<p>Draco laughed and stood up, moving over to Harry’s desk.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>When Harry walked into the office he shared with Draco the next morning, he was surprised to see Draco already there, slumped over his desk with his head in his hands. Pausing to take stock of the situation, Harry only needed one guess at what had happened. Nodding to himself, he shut the office door and made his way to his own desk, dropping the files he was carrying onto it. “It’s not the end of the world.”<p>“Easy for you to say,” Draco mumbled, not lifting his head. “You’ve been an Auror since you were fifteen.” </p>
<p>Harry snorted. “No I haven’t.” </p>
<p>“Feels like it,” Draco muttered into his hands. </p>
<p>“You want to know what I think?” Harry asked, continuing before Draco could reply. “I think you’re a Malfoy and you’re not going to accept this as a defeat. This is just a practice run. You’ll get the promotion next time. You know why? Because I’m going to help you with the interview process.” </p>
<p>Draco slowly looked up. “Why? Why are you so determined that I’ll be your partner?” </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? We are one of the best teams in the department,” Harry said, looking at Draco with wide eyes. “Haven’t you taken any notice of the other teams’ results?” </p>
<p>Draco shook his head wordlessly. </p>
<p>“We are about ninety-five percent successful,” Harry said. “The other teams don’t get closer than ninety percent. I’m not giving that up. You’re just going to have to put up with me being on your case over interview practice.” </p>
<p>Draco bit his lip and nodded. “I can do that. I want to do that. Thank you for having the faith in me.” </p>
<p>“I know what you’re capable of,” Harry said with a smile. “I’m not letting this little bump ruin it for you.” </p>
<p>“You and your bloody hero complex,” Draco muttered, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. We haven’t got a case this morning, so how about we do some interview practice now?” Harry replied. </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Alright.” </p>
<p>“Good. Let’s get coffee first,” Harry said, standing up again. </p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes but stood up too, joining Harry. They left the office together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>